


Midday Tora Town

by Mediumdinosaur



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, F/M, Humor, Role Swap, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediumdinosaur/pseuds/Mediumdinosaur
Summary: …after making a grisly discovery in the countryside, a small town MMA fighter named Tora gets entangled with a mafia heiress and her bodyguard, the legendary flower of Ares street.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	Midday Tora Town

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a silly idea I've been amusing myself with. I might do some other scenes, but it's not going to be a full fic or anything. But once the idea got lodged in my head I had to write at least this tiny scene.

Tora grimaced as he sat down on the train station bench. His knee didn’t _hurt_ , exactly, but he could _feel_ it, an awareness like a sore tooth.

That was just what he needed the night before his first real cage fight. _Fuck_. Gil was taking a chance letting him in the ring. Tora knew Great White gym didn’t normally represent amateur fighters.

In the span of half an hour, he’d walked in on his girlfriend cheating on him, wiped out on his motorbike, scraped himself up, torn his shirt open, spilled his backpack everywhere, found a shoe splattered in vomit (disgusting), walked the last ten minutes to the train station… he needed a beer and a quiet night, but he wasn’t going to get one. His bar shift started in two hours—fighting didn’t pay the bills. Not yet.

He fiddled with his black button-down shirt. It was half of his uniform for work, and he’d worn it Moonbright to save time. But the buttons had ripped open when he went flying, and some of them were hanging by a thread now. He didn’t have time to go home and change. Hell, he wasn’t even sure he had another clean shirt. The damn thing had to hold.

Suddenly he shuddered. It was a hot day, but the temperature had dropped. He glanced over his shoulder to see a short, curvy woman brush past him. For a moment Tora was sure she’d been staring at him, but then she was gone, walking down the platform with her phone against her ear. Had he imagined it? He must have.

He made his way slowly to the back of the train when it arrived, doing everything he could not to think about _her_ , Juliette, and the guy who’d been… nope. Nope. He didn’t cry. He sure as hell didn’t cry in public. Jesus fuckin’ Christ, he was a 6’3” up and coming fighter, not some pansy-ass… _fuck._

The back of the train was empty. He was halfway down the aisle when he heard:

“Forget something?”

“What?” Tora turned to see her standing there, the woman who he’d noticed on the station. Damn, she was cute as hell. Unbelievable body, big eyes, full soft lips, flowing hair.

But she didn’t _look_ sweet. She looked fierce. She was staring at him now in a cold, humorless way. Her gaze was unbelievably intense. He wanted to turn around but couldn’t break away from it.

“I… don’t think so?” Tora said.

She held up one of his hand-wraps. Damn, he hadn’t even remembered they were in his backpack. He’d been so distracted by that shoe…

“Looks worn out,” she said. “Might want another set.”

She threw the rolled-up fabric and he lunged to grab it.

The shirt gave, buttons popping open. _Click_. The chick was pointing a phone camera at him.

“The fuck?” Tora said, yanking his shirt closed over his chiseled torso. But then she was gone.

“Not a damn piece of meat,” he muttered to himself, blushing furiously, and slid into a seat. Maybe he could safety pin the shirt back together. Jesus Christ, today was just not his day.


End file.
